Believe me
by screamfan
Summary: dale squires is back and getting revenge in his own sly way. rated t cause it will contain some smut. includes all the victorious characters but mostly Dale, Cat and Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**I have an obsession with Stephen Lunsford and he is seriously hot as dale squires so I am writing a victorious fan fiction about him and the rest of the victorious gang **** hopefully will be good and it might be a little horror on times so just a warning. Horror/ romance / hurt/ friendship. All that chizz is included ;) enjoy!**

Cat valentine walked out of the movie theatre behind beck and jade who were getting very cuddly. Cat loved jade and beck but she really did hate third wheeling. She decided it was time to make her exit when beck started to nuzzle jades neck.

"Well thanks for seeing that movie with me! But I better get home" said cat trying to walk off before they said anything. "Wait cat! We will walk with you?" said beck looking at jade to back him up. "Yeah cat, you can't walk home on your own". Cat thought about being ignored by the loved up couple the whole way home. "No! Stop treating me like I'm a child. Thank you but I can walk to my house without getting hurt" and before they could say anything else she left.

While third wheeling was seriously awkward, cat had wished she had let beck and jade walk her home. It was dark and the trees covered the dark road she walked down occasionally letting the moonlight shine through. Cat started to sing to take her fear away.

Not long after, the road lit up brighter than ever. Cat turned around to see a car slowing down right next to her. "A little late for someone your age to be walking this path in the dark". The voice was a male. a boyish voice laced with a sexy American accent. Cat peered into the car and smiled. "Dale squires!". Dale nodded and smiled. "Hey cat". Cat blushed slightly. She had turned him down before out of pure shyness. Another reason she felt awkward was because of the incident on the Mack Murphy show. He never found it was actually tori and the gang who set him up.

"Listen cat, let me give you a ride" said dale. Cat shook her head. "No its okay. Really I can walk". Dale opened the passenger door ignoring her. "It's no trouble Hun. It's on my way". He flashed a white smile and blinked his sparkly blue eyes. "Okay...I mean sure, why not" said cat smiling while getting into the car.

Cat wanted to talk to dale while sitting in the car but his mood seemed to have changed really fast. He rolled his eyes whenever she said something and sometimes even glared at her. Cat couldn't take someone being mean to her and suddenly burst into tears. Her tears turned into screaming when dale skidded the car to a halt and grabbed her by her hair. "You listen you little bitch! You and your friends ruined my career and now I'm getting my revenge. One by one". Cat's tears strolled down her cheeks. "Beck will call the police and Jade will actually kill you! So you better let me go". Dale laughed. "But I have a plan. Your friends think you're nuts and I can easily be my charming self and put my own spin on how this situation actually happened". Dale slapped her hard across the face and then pushed her out of the car. "Don't say anything about this and I won't say a word either. If you do...I will hurt Robbie" and he drove off quickly.

Dale had dropped cat off quite near her house so it wasn't too far to walk. Cat opened the door to find jade, beck, André, Robbie, rex and tori waiting there with her parents. "I need to tell you something" cried cat. Tori hugged cat. "Cat it's okay. We know. Dale told us what is going on and we are here to help". Cat looked in horror as dale squires appeared from behind the gang smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so back to my story! Thank you for the reviews guys. Always make me happy hehe. Sorry if there are some mistakes. I will try to fix everything haha! Back to the story now :)**

Beck and André held cat back while she screamed and cried trying to attack Dale. Tori stood in front of dale trying to block him from cat's fists. "No! He's lying! whatever he has said he is lying" said cat through tears. The small girl couldn't fight through the two boys grasps and eventually calmed down.

"Cat. Everyone has noticed you have been different with me and jade. I know Dale promised you he wouldn't tell but he was worried. Just because you have feelings for me doesn't mean you can plan to hurt us both" said Beck as gently as he could. Cat couldn't say anything and just shook her head looking in disbelief. "We are not mad at you. We just want you to get help" said André. Jade said nothing and just stared at the floor trying not to make eye contact with cat.

Cat stood up and ran to Jade grabbing her arms. "Jade what he has told you! He's lying. I would never want to hurt you and Beck". Jade shoved cat away from her. "Cat, everything Dale has said is true. You slapped yourself and were going to blame it on beck so I would split up with him and then you were going to hurt me. Look at the mark on your face". Cat slammed her fists against Dale. "Tell them the truth! Tell them that you slapped me! Tell them about your revenge for the Mack Murphy show" she screamed. Dale backed away while cat's dad grabbed her and pulled her into a hug with her crying mother. "Whoa? What about the Mack Murphy show?" said Dale acting innocent? "Now she is trying to turn Dale against us by bringing up that" said jade rolling her eyes. Beck glared at Jade.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That is probably them" said tori quietly. Cat watched as her father opened the door and two men in white coats came in. "we have come to collect miss Cat Valentine". Cat pushed her mother away. "You can't do this to me! I'm not crazy". Cat ran to Robbie who had stayed quiet the entire time. "Robbie! You know this isn't me!" Robbie gave her a little hug and guided her into the strong arms of one of the men. "We just want you to get better" he said gently and while kicking and screaming and even swearing at Dale she was taken away to the van.

Cat's parents decided to go with her and stay at a hotel near the mental institution and had let the kids stay in their house for the night. Tori and André had decided to go home and Robbie had sat on the front porch of cat's house with rex on his lap. Beck, Jade and Dale sat in the living room. "I know its hard guys but she's going to get better. It's for the best" said dale. Beck gave a weak smile while Jade shook her head. "No! What's for the best is that she stays in that place forever in a straight jacket". Beck stood up. "She's our friend! She's not in the right frame of mind and you acting like this isn't helping anything". Beck suddenly walked out of the house quickly saying bye to Robbie.

Dale sat by Jade who looked in a mixture of anger and upset. "Great. She got what she wanted. She's gotten between me and Beck". Dale moved closer to jade and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Listen, everyone's just a little upset that's all. I understand where you are coming from though. Cat was meant to be your friend and the whole time she was trying to get into Becks pants. Beck hasn't got a back bone and if you don't mind me saying, he really should be taking your side". Jade nodded slowly. "The funny thing is...I thought this whole time he was interested in tori and I wasn't even concerned about him and cat". Dale stroked her cheek slowly with his thumb wiping the tear away that had strolled down her cheek. "He's an idiot if he lets you go". Jade looked into his eyes for a while taking in his features. His blue eyes and his floppy brown hair. He was beautiful. Dale quickly stood up snapping Jade out of her trance. "Listen I gotta jump. It was really nice seeing you Jade. Given the circumstances". Just as he was about to leave jade stood up too. "Listen about the Mack Murphy show. I'm really sorry". Dale laughed and shook his head. "It's cool! Tori and André explained it all to me". Jade tilted her head. "On the show...you never gave Cat credit?" While pulling on his jacket dale glanced at jade. "I guess I kind of figured her out long before all this" and before Jade could answer he walked out and pulled off in his car ignoring Robbie who was still on the porch.

Jade stepped out of the house and looked down at Robbie and rex. "I'm going to go to go over to Beck's. Sort things out". Robbie nodded. "I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on the house".

After Jade left Robbie started to talk to Rex. "It's a shame about Cat. Never thought she could do something like this". "You idiot! Cat hasn't done anything. That Dale Squires is a slimy liar. Getting his revenge is what he's doing. Cat is not interested in beck" said rex bluntly. Robbie's mouth hung open. "You're totally right!" "Of course I'm right dummy". Robbie frowned at rex. "Why didn't you say anything before!" rex shook his head. "Come on rob, no one listens to a puppet!" Robbie nodded and then run into the house. "I have to call the police" he said while setting rex down on the couch. Robbie checked his pockets and looked on the table. "Where is my cell phone" he muttered to himself. "RIGHT HERE!" Robbie turned round to find dale squires holding his phone. Before Robbie could run, dale punched him knocking him out cold. Dale tied Robbie up and put him in the boot of his car and drove off leaving rex in the empty house.

**It will get better haha I promise! oh yeah there has to be some character death cause it's a horror but I don't know which one to boot off first :O would be really helpful if you could say in your review which character you want to get rid of :') please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori walked into school with Trina who was happily going on about her new hair curlers. "I mean look tori! They are bouncy and springy and long lasting! Exactly what it says on the box". Tori touched her sister's hair and nodded. "Yeah, they are great Trina". Trina looked sympathetically at tori. "Listen, it's okay that one of your friends is insane". Tori knew Trina meant well and decided not to make a big deal.

"Hey tori!" Tori saw Dale walking towards her. He looked pretty dam hot. "Hey dale. Uhh Trina, you remember Dale Squires?". "The hot film director who was supposed to direct Johnny depps film but never did AND who took all the credit for the short film. Yeah i remember. BYE!" Trina shoved past Dale and joined her other friends. Tori's mouth hung open but Dale shook it off. "It's cool" he said laughing.

Tori walked with Dale to sikowitz' class. Dale had told her of how his career hadn't been very good and the principal had agreed to let him become a student at Hollywood arts again to work on his skills. Tori felt pretty bad and not to mention awkward. She was relieved when she met her other friends at class.

Jade and Beck sat away from each other and decided to take a seat next to André so she didn't look like she was taking sides. "Heard about Robbie?" asked André. Tori nodded. "Yeah, I got the text this morning. Gone off to see his uncle in London for a bit. He was so upset about cat". It didn't go un-noticed when Jade rolled her eyes when she heard the name Cat. "I didn't even know he had an uncle in London" said beck frowning.

Sikowitz interrupted the conversation by bursting into the room. "Take your seats. Welcome back dale!" Dale smiled and gave a slight nod. "Now! We are doing improv today. Dale you remember improv?" Dale laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, how could I forget?". Sikowitz jumped off the stage and run to the back of the room. "Excellent so Dale, you will captain the first group". Dale walked on to the stage. "Okay, tori, André and jade" he said smiling. Beck frowned. "Want another actor?" Dale raised his eyebrow at Beck. "Nah I'm good but thanks". "ACTION!" shouted sikowitz.

Dale: hey how did football training go guys?

Jade: I did pretty good.

Tori: not so good.

Andre: nah I didn't do so well either.

Dale: when you kick it comes from here (dale points to his side)

Jade: so like this. (Jade makes a motion to kick)

Dale: angle your hips a bit more. (Dale puts his hands on jades waist and pulls her closer to him)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THATS MY GIRFRIEND ASSHOLE" shouted Beck climbing on stage. Dale let go of Jade and backed away. "Whoa Beck. It's just acting and that is actually how you kick a football". Beck stormed up to dale. "Oh well let me try out that kick for myself!". Before Beck could lay a finger on dale, jade got in between them. "Stop it! It was acting" she said crossing her arms. Beck shook his head. "Can't you see what he is doing? He's been flirting with you all morning, didn't choose me for improv and is then practically groping you in front of me and all our friends". Jade sarcastically laughed. "Ha! Yeah, maybe you know how I feel when you and tori kissed in front of me and everyone one in the class. You think I don't know what this is about? Your mad at him because he pretty much put Cat in that mental place and now your finding any excuse to have ago at him". Beck's eyes filled up with tears and he stormed out of the class. Tori and André were shocked when jade didn't run after beck. Instead she turned to Dale and checked if he was ok.

Later:

"So dale? You kind of like jade don't you?" asked tori while she walked into her house with dale. Dale narrowed his eyes. "She's pretty I guess but uh I think I have my eye on some other people". Tori blushed as he winked at her. "Just be respectful okay. Jade and beck have been dating for like two years". Dale rolled his eyes but then flashed his smile at tori. "Yeah of course".

Trina came bouncing up to tori and dale with rex in her arms. "Hey, tori will you keep this until Robbie gets back?" Tori frowned and took rex from her sister. "Robbie would never leave without rex!" Trina started to walk away. "Cat's parents gave him to me. Apparently he was left in their house".

"Dale! Something bad must of happened. Robbie would never leave rex. What if he has done something stupid"? Dale put both hands on tori's shoulders. "Listen, Robbie had feelings for cat and this whole thing has really messed him up. He's in England and he's sorting his head out. Trust me, he's fine". Dale pulled tori into a hug and tori buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry. It's just everything feels like the end right now". Dale kissed tori gently on top of her head. "You're so beautiful". Tori could no longer control her lust and pressed her lips against dales. The kiss started slow but ended up passionate as tori let dales tongue enter her mouth.

"What's this?" Tori and dale split apart quickly as tori's mother stood in the kitchen. "Mom! We were just um..." Dale interrupted. "ACTING! Great stuff tori" and he quickly left her house. "I thought he was into jade? And he's a little old for you don't you think?" asked tori's mom. Tori rolled her eyes. "Well I guess he's into me! And he's only two years older". Trina strolled into the room. "He's clearly playing both you and jade. A guy like that wants all the girls. Soon he will move onto me". Tori slouched down on a chair. "Stop eves dropping!" Toris mom shook her head. "So I take it that kiss wasn't about acting then".

At dales house:

"Please! Someone let me out! HELP MEEE!" screamed Robbie. Robbie Shapiro sat on a chair tied up while dale watched him like a hawk and smirked at his cries for help. "No one can hear you dumbass! I have NO neighbours". Tears strolled down Robbie's cheeks. "You won't get away with this. People will look for me". Dale shook his head and pulled out a gun from his pocket. "I have already taken care of that actually. But this is to make sure no one ever does find you" said dale as he cocked the gun.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Dale! It's Jade! I need to talk to you". Dale covered Robbie's mouth to block out his screams. "Just a minute!" Dale looked down at Robbie. "Well it looks like you have some more time to live". Dale once again knocked Robbie out cold with the handle of his gun. "I never said you would be awake" he said to himself. Dale locked Robbie in his basement and answered the door to jade.

"Jade, please come in?" Jade shook her head. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to do something? Maybe see a movie". Dale smiled and closed the door. "Yeah sure! Something scary I'm guessing" he said winking.

**Okay! So if you noticed he's playing jade and tori and all that jazz. Hehe! Read and review 3**


End file.
